


no one looks back on their life and remembers the nights they got plenty of sleep

by LovelyThings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Everything is beautiful and no one's a Sith lord, F/M, Fluff too I guess, Kylo's dancing is super weird but everyone loves it, M/M, Mostly Dancing, Post-mission dance party, The Force Awakens Kink Meme, and Finn and Poe being adorable, and Kylo and Rey being ooc, definitely crack, fluff?, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyThings/pseuds/LovelyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...and then Ren shows up and puts a data stick into one of the consoles and this loud weird music started playing and he... He just walked out into the middle of the floor and started... I honestly thought he was having a fit or something at first. His arms were all over the place!"<br/>Finn paused and Poe followed his eyes over at where Kylo and Rey are spinning in circles, hands clasped between them, spiraling in increasingly quick and increasingly small circles. Poe wondered at what point things would start flying off the walls.<br/>---------------------------------<br/>Fill for the Kinkmeme prompt:<br/>"It's weird and sort of off putting but the way Kylo dances really gets the party going."</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one looks back on their life and remembers the nights they got plenty of sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some super quick slapped together crack I wrote for the Kinkmeme just now from the middle seat of an airplane/the trash compactor that I now call my home because I have no shame at all. Unedited, unbeta'ed, etc. PLEASE let me know if there are typos, screw ups, what have you.

Finn squinted at Kylo Ren as he undulated his lanky frame across the floor. "Eugh! He's all lumpy. He looks like a bunch of Dashta eels got trapped in a bag and then they cumulatively decided that they like music."

"Yeah, I definitely see what you mean," Poe yelled over the thumping bass. He smiled, showing teeth, running a hand through his sweat-plastered hair and beginning to unzip his flight suit. "Rey seems to like it, though."

The recently returned padawan couldn't keep still these days. After delivering a peck of a kiss to each of her friends cheeks, she'd slipped her way into the center of the dance floor to join Kylo, wiggling madly, first stretching up to punch the air with abandon before dropping down to do a little crouching shimmy. She had tried to belly-slide her way between Kylo's legs, but the former Knight of Ren had grabbed her by the ankles and they now seemed to be, as had become usual, delightedly halfway between fighting and doing something a lot more friendly. There was a running pool on when they'd finally get together, and Poe had bet good money that tonight would be the night.

"They all seem to like it! He's dancing with, like," Finn gestured helplessly and groaned as he counted, "six people at the same time!" Rey had squirmed her way out of Ren's grasp as Snap Wexley made his exuberant way onto the floor, grinning his biggest grin and shooting finger guns at everyone. Kylo couldn't resist returning fire back at the captain, and the two-way standoff quickly escalated as everyone unholstered their fingers.

Poe laughed and rolled his shoulders, limbering up after being cramped in the cockpit. "He's definitely focusing the power of the lumpy writhing thing on our girl, ain't he?"

A joyful shriek cut across the pumping music as Kylo pounced on Rey from behind, grabbing her around the middle and lifting her into the air as though she weighed nothing at all. She flailed, a blurred frenzy of ecstatic limbs, as Kylo hopped them up and down around a knot of X-wing pilots, all still wearing their sweaty orange jumpsuits, having come straight to the party from a mission.

Finn groaned, turning away from the mass of people. "That's not even dancing, Poe!"

Poe stopped working his flight suit off his shoulders, pausing to look at his friend. "Buddy, what's wrong?" He lifted his hand to the back of Finn's head, gently rubbing his thumb along the ridge above Finn's ear. "I thought you and Ren were getting along these days. Did something happen while I was away?"

"No, nothing happened. It's just..." Finn nuzzled slightly into Poe's warm hand, ignoring the cacophony behind them as Rey whizzed by, sitting astride Kylo's shoulders. She seemed to be steering her new mount by his satellite-dish ears. "It's just... When I heard that there was going to be a dance party, I got all nervous. I'd never been to a dance party, so I went and found a bunch of holovids to show me what to expect and... Well... This wasn't what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" Poe raised his other hand to Finn's shoulder, massaging the tense muscles he found underneath his old flight jacket. Behind Finn, Jessika Pava had shed her jumpsuit and had her bare arms around the neck of Dr. Kalonia. The pair was doing some sort of formal courtly dance and looked, if anything, more odd than the thrashing mass of bodies around them.

"Well, there was a lot of videos showing people holding other people kind of... Close, I guess." Finn looked up to meet Poe's eyes almost hopefully before looking down again. "But when I got here, no one was dancing. Everyone was just standing around, like they were almost embarrassed or something, and there was no music or anything. And then Ren shows up and puts a data stick into one of the consoles and this loud weird music started playing and he... He just walked out into the middle of the floor and started... I honestly thought he was having a fit or something at first. His arms were all over the place." Finn paused and Poe followed his eyes over at where Kylo and Rey are spinning in circles, hands clasped between them, spiraling in increasingly quick and increasingly small circles. Poe wondered at what point things would start flying off the walls. 

"So he started doing this weird thing he does, so what?" 

Finn shifted his eyes back to Poe's, his gaze pleading. "And then everyone else started dancing! Like it was nothing! He just shows up, starts flailing, and everyone goes nuts. Like this was normal and how normal people dance! Is this how normal people dance? Is this a normal dance party?" 

Pulling Finn close, Poe smiled and laughed again. "Not really, buddy. Nothing with Kylo seems to be all that normal, but that's okay! Everyone's having fun, and that's what matters! I mean, I saw Admiral Statura spinning around with BB-8, and the whole Med Bay team is drunk off their asses sitting on the floor in the corner, but they're having fun! Rey is obviously having a blast, though I hope the two of them refrain from making anything actually explode. Just because everyone's being weird doesn't mean it's not fun or okay, man." He released Finn from his embrace. The other man still looked unhappy. "What's the real problem?"

"I was just kind of looking forward to the... The close dancing. That looked kind of good." Finn scuffed his shoe along the floor and glanced up from under his eyelashes. "I kind of wanted to try that with you."

Poe opened his mouth to respond, his eyes crinkling into another smile, when suddenly the music cut out and each and every light bulb in the room burst in cascades of sparkling glass. Startled gasps and nervous chatter filled the air as the back up systems kicked in, illuminating faces with yellow emergency lighting. Everyone began moving to find the problem, but stuck stock still in the center of the seething crowd stood a pillar of slow rolling movement. 

Kylo and Rey had wrapped themselves so tightly around each other that it was hard to tell whose hands were whose, where one body ended and the other began. His face splitting into that waiting smile, Poe whooped and wolf-whistled at the pair, who, startled, broke apart into their own separate but equally disheveled and disarrayed selves. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called, "You broke the lights, you jerks!"

Grinning sheepishly at the attention, Rey waved uncomfortably at the ceiling. "It wasn't on purpose! We were just..." She trailed off and looked at Ren, who swooped down, cupping her cheek, to kiss her again. This was met by a new chorus of cheers and a few shouts of "About time!" from the crowd.

Kylo looked entirely pleased with the turn of events. Breaking the kiss, he threw his fists into the air and yelled, at the top of his voice, "THIS! IS THE BEST! PARTY! EVER! Who wants to see how loud the speakers in the hangar are?!" 

The partygoers responded with more whoops and cheers. Kylo swung Rey in front of him, hunching down to hold on to her hips from behind, and began to loudly lead what he called "the party train" out of the room. Everyone filed in behind him, holding on as best they could to the being ahead of them, creating a sweay, smiling chain. C3PO and R2-D2 shuffled along at the rear, making up what a very drunk Ello Atsy enthusiastically referred to as the "ca-booze."

Turning, Finn moved to join the chain, but Poe caught him by the hand and held him back. "Hold up a sec. Do you want to go with them to the hangar and try some of that crazy dancing, or do you want to go back to my quarters and try out some of the dancing you saw on the holovids? I'm happy to do either - all I ever want to do after a mission is spend time with you - so it's up to you."

The grin that dawned across Finn's face was better than a sunrise after a long night flight, and his eager nod pierced Poe's heart. "Let's go try some of the... The close dancing. That sounds really good." His eyes flicked to the door where the last of the party was filtering out into the hall. "And then maybe when we've got that down we can get a little crazier."

"I've got a feeling you might like the crazy stuff, someday, but let's start with something slower tonight." Holding hands tightly, Poe turned to the door that lead down to the personal quarters. 

He could feel Finn's heartbeat against his palm, quick and excited. Slow sounded good in theory, but so did the crazy stuff. Poe smiled for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He lived for flying, for missions and for the Alliance, but he sure loved coming home after.


End file.
